


Lie To Me

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Abandonment, Denial, Implied Relationship, M/M, frostmaster implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Grandmaster En Dwi Gast deals with a great loss.





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me this didn't happen.

Topaz slowly closed the door behind her and grimaced as she took in the scene, The Grandmaster stood at the window, the room was in disarray and he looked to be wearing the same thing he'd worn yesterday, his hair was flat and his makeup hadn't been redone or washed off from the previous day for that matter. She sighed and marched up to stand a few feet back and waited.

The Grandmaster didn't look around before sighing softly, “ . . . and?”

“He's gone, Grandmaster, we've looked everywhere and no one can find him.”

The Grandmaster swallowed thickly, “Look again.”

“Sir?” Topaz blinked.

“I said, _look again_!” The Grandmaster whirled around and pointed in her face, “Search everywhere _again_!”

“Grandmaster, we have looked high and low for two days, he's gone.” Topaz grit her teeth with the effort of keeping her voice level.

“No!” The Grandmaster shouted, his hand swiping at an endtable and upturning it, “He wouldn't just leave! He was kidnapped or something! We have to find him!”

“I'm sorry, Grandmaster, but it is hopeless, he's left the planet and he is probably not coming back. You saw the footage from security-”

“A trick, clearly! Now get out there and find him!” The Grandmaster shouted over her.

Topaz shook her head, “Loki is _gone,_ En Dwi Gast!”

The Grandmaster flinched and he worked his jaw, he shook his head and turned back around, staring out the window with his hands pressed against the glass.

Topaz sighed, “I'm sorry, Grandmaster but he _is_ gone.”

The Grandmaster nodded slowly, putting his forehead against the glass and taking a slow, stuttering breath, “Topaz, I need you to do something for me.”

“Yes, sir?”

“ . . . lie to me.” The Grandmaster's shoulders shook slightly.

“Sir?”

“Lie to me, tell me he's coming back . . . tell me he loves me and he'll come back . . . “

Topaz blinked, truly taken aback for once and she cleared her throat, “He, uh, _Loki_ is coming back, Grandmaster, he loves you and he's coming back . . . someday.”

The Grandmaster nodded and slid to his knees, “Good, I knew it all along, just another trick, a game! He'll be back soon and I'll be here waiting for him! Now leave me alone.”

Topaz nodded and turned to leave, the sound of the Grandmaster's snuffling fluttering around her ears like insects, wrong and uncomfortable.

 


End file.
